The present invention is related to the field of radioactive waste storage and disposal systems, and more particularly to sealed "radwaste" storage.
The problem of safely storing nuclear waste has been an ongoing problem since the first military and commercial use of nuclear waste producing devices. Increasing use of nuclear facilities has given rise to grave concerns as to where and how nuclear waste might be safely stored.
One of the prime concerns raised by the storage of nuclear waste arises from the fact that, to varying degrees, the half-life, of nuclear fission waste products can range into hundreds of years while artificially created transuranic elements can last hundreds of thousands of years. A safe storage site must not only be isolated from human contact but must also remain unaffected by natural phenomenon through extended periods of time.
The seabed has been used and is in current use for nuclear waste disposal sites. One prior seabed waste disposal technique was the process of packing nuclear waste within steel drums, filling them with cement, hauling the drums out to sea, and dumping the drums overboard at places where they were likely to sink directly to the seabed below.
The above method of waste disposal has serious drawbacks. The drums cannot be easily monitored. Also, the drums do not follow a controlled descent and may easily become lost along the seabed. Further, the drums are heavy and can sink deep into the bottom sediment, thereby decreasing the chances for subsequent recovery, even if they can be relocated.
Other forms of proposed seabed storage suggest the use of bore holes drilled in the ocean floor to receive packages of nuclear waste. This process obviates the location problem but, with it, gives rebirth to the fears of geologic stability that are presently of concern with underground storage. Furthermore, this type of storage would not be conducive to later recovery of the waste.
Relatively recent geological studies have confirmed the presence of areas along the floor of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans that are devoid of life and, according to some studies, have been undisturbed for up to 70 million years. Such areas appear to be ideal as locations for storing or disposal of nuclear wastes. Such areas are clear from human contact and the ground surrounding them has proven stability. Their surrounding, relatively motionless water would provide natural cooling for the wastes.
The problem remains, however, of perfecting a method to safely move the waste material to the storage site, submerge it to the desired area of the seabed, and maintain the capability of later recovering the waste.
The present submergible barge and storage process allows for safe and reasonably economical storage of nuclear waste along the seabed within a submergible barge that can be towed to the site, submerged and controlled during descent to a selected seabed storage site. The barge includes segregated cells in which sealed waste containers are positioned. Ventilating ducts are formed integrally within the barge structure to enable passive ventilation, using seawater flowing naturally through the cells to cool the wastes sealed therein. The barge also includes recovery features that enable its selective resurfacing for recovery of the wastes.